fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Mutant Identication Files
Mutant Identication Files just starts running in the program by the mystery unknown in the Mexico.? Mutant Identication Program? The program starts established by the mystery unknown. The mystery unknown wants things kept secret and hidden for long times because it's illegal.? Wrong Business Someone hands a mutant identication file to mystery unknown for money. Someone is a handler who decides to get paid a lot of money for identifying a mutant, taking a picture of a mutant, and making a file about the wherebouts of a mutant. Somehow, someone does not want it anymore is upsetting a mystery unknown very much. Someone quits the job. A mystery unknown considers it a wrong business with someone.? Murders A mystery unknown sends assailants to kill someone before anyone knew the existence of the program and mystery unknown. Assailants kill some people who knew someone by accident. They are meant to kill someone, but they killed some people in the right order of time where someone leaves on his daily routine basis.? The conflict of interest The mystery unknown's boss is very unpleasant with him for not receiving more files for research, capture, and hire. The mystery unknown begs the boss to hire the best elite killers to kill someone. The boss asks the mystery unknown, "How come you hire assailants to kill someone?" The mystery unknown tells the boss, "I did hire one of these best elite killers certainly killing someone, but someone killed my best one." The boss asks, "What did someone kill your best one?" How?" He said, "Small knife someone used to slit the one's neck and leave him bleeding to death." Boss tells the mystery unknown that he will end the life of someone for their sake.? A File someone hands to a boss A file someone handed to a boss who hires someone is identifying a Mexican girl in the trailer resident area. Someone needs to find the girl before the program is coming after her.? is another file existed?? Another file someone handed to a boss who hires someone is identifying a young teenage boy who plays very good at soccer. Someone and the girl are coming to find him before the program is coming after him.? Third file?!?? A third file existed in which someone did hand to his boss is a woman mutant professor at the university. Someone, the girl, and the boy are going to find her before the program is coming after her.? Forth files? Is there any more files left? There is no existence of the forth files. Only three files that someone gave his boss are: the girl, the boy, and a woman teacher.? A program? Three files existed in the program as it become public known. This costs the lives of the boy, the girl, and the teacher no private life. They need their own private life, but this cost their lives. A blast from the past This is not the first time the program did it to three people. It happened a long time ago when the Mexican government agency was trying to kill the Grey family. This agency had not shown its agenda why they did to the Greys. Until this program started re-establishing, the agency is not going to kill mutants because they wants to identify these mutants and study them. ? Then if anyone knew the secret existence of the agency, they have to kill these people who knew the secret existence of the agency or quitted their own agency. This explains why someone is threatened by the unknown source. Matteo? Matteo is the first name of someone who is the handler on the news finally mentioned nationwide. He is Mexico's the most wanted on the list because he is the most dangerous person who killed too many people from his childhood to adulthood for pretty long time.? The Grey?? The girl is identified as a Meika Grey, an alias of the family member under the agent. The boy?? No one knows who the boy is until Julio Santiago existed as a human. This is him. How come he change from a mutant to human?? Teacher?? No one can guess the teacher's name, but it sounds impossible. A mother of Cayey Cadiz finally reveals to be a mutant. She is the only one who brought the Meika Grey to Zemo. No one can figure things out in the first place.